Getty Images
Getty Images, Inc. is a visual media company, with headquarters in Seattle, Washington, United States. The Company was Founded by Mark Getty, and Jonathan Klein. The Company was First Founded in 1995. It is a supplier of stock images, editorial photography, video and music for business and consumers with an archive of over 200 million assets. It targets three markets—creative professionals (advertising and graphic design), the media (print and online publishing), and corporate (in-house design, marketing and communication departments). Getty has distribution offices around the world and capitalizes on the Internet for distribution. As Getty has acquired other older photo agencies and archives, it has digitized their collections, enabling online distribution. Getty Images operates a large commercial website that clients use to search and browse for images, purchase usage rights, and download images. Image prices vary according to resolution and type of rights. Cost-per-image is typically around US$500. The company also offers custom photo services for corporate clients. There Stock Footage was Used in Baby Einstein and Little Einsteins From 1999 to 2011 List of Stock Footage Used in Baby Einstein Baby Shakespeare - World of Poetry (1999) * 619-29 - Snow Baby Van Gogh - World of Colors (2000) * wel_011 - Intro * 685-15 - Intro * 619-61 - Intro * 619-40 - Yellow * 675-83 - Orange * 93335974 - Ending * 619-63 - Ending * 142288236 - Ending * 611-57 - Ending Baby Santa's Music Box (2000) * 84-41 * 142360237 * 351-82 * 351-93 * 557-64 * 354-17 * 146456483 Baby Dolittle - Neighborhood Animals (2001) * 370-50 - intro * 389-129 - intro * 247-86 - intro * 454-67 - intro * 247-80 - intro * 247-79 - intro * 367-66 - intro * 389-141 - intro * 466-53 - intro * 142306140 - intro * 367-83 - dog * 143241615 - dog * 569-195 - dog * 354-115 - dog * 389-55 - dog * 559-141 - dog * 314-75 - cat * 367-59 - cat * 142359972 - mouse * 142359977 - mouse * 247-97 - bird * 567-40 - bird * 441-70 - bird * 354-125 - rabbit * 354-126 - rabbit * 454-124 - bug * 559-136 - bug * 142426393 - bug * 289-59 - bug * 454-125 - bug * 142426359 - bug * 142306127 - bug * 142360169 - bug * 454-128 - bug * 454-138 - bug * 389-120 - cow * 662-49 - horse * 367-111 - horse * 354-105 - horse * 306-124 - pig * 142426261 - pig * 143241608 - pig * 559-135 - frog * 559-137 - duck * 247-42 - duck * 454-69 - duck * 299-89 - duck * 88-96 - ending * 247-65 - ending * 454-137 - ending * 451-77 - ending * 26-16 - ending * 83064499 - ending * 367-81 - ending Baby Dolittle - World Animals (2001) * 420-59 - intro * 419-74 - intro * 354-81 - intro * 441-5 - intro * 447-64 - intro * 420-60 - intro * 559-118 - intro * 144471968 - tiger * 404-72 - tiger * 567-37 - tropical bird * 567-23 - monkey * 441-37 - monkey * 567-25 - monkey * 354-143 - sea turtle * 391-41 - dolphin * 466-13 - dolphin * 163-106 - dolphin * 782-75 - fish * 367-126 - fish * 224-127 - fish * 582-28 - elephant * 141823751 - elephant * 149112897 - elephant * 141823453 - elephant * 141823459 - elephant * 398-8 - giraffe * 582-62 - giraffe * 398-9 - giraffe * 454-27 - lion * 453-6 - lion * 141823780 - lion * 149112883 - lion * 454-32 - lion * 149112723 - lion * 453-18 - lion * 403-4 - ending * 475-145 - ending * 494-65 - ending * 398-107 - ending * 323-96 - ending Baby Newton - All About Shapes (2002) * 592-39 - circle * 489-102 - circle * 505-87 - circle * 143229649 - circle * 449-7 - circle * 191-63 - circle * 191-92 - circle * 254-1 - square * ev01494 - square * 28-90 - oval * 315-66 - oval * 619-74 - oval * 194-94 - oval * 615-110 - oval * 615-115 - oval * 639-66 - rectangle * ev01499 - rectangle * 455-96 - rectangle * 390-20 - rectangle * 628-96 - rectangle * 341-86 - rectangle * ev01505 - triangle * 347-100 - triangle * 342-82 - triangle * 571-89 - triangle Baby Neptune - Discovering Water (2003) * 629-116 - intro * 354-148 - intro * 391-44 - intro/ocean * 648-124 - intro * abng109 - intro * wel_008 - intro * 587-17 - intro * wel_017 - intro * 335-75 - intro * 494-50 - intro * wel_003 - intro * abal125 - intro * liq_18 - intro * abng124 - intro * abwe103a - intro * abng116 - intro/ocean/beach * 464-88 - ocean * 391-44 - ocean * 248-32 - ocean * 354-148 - ocean * 354-143 - ocean * 656-31 - ocean * 82-27 - ocean * 504-156 - beach * 348-78 - beach * 7-61 - beach * abwe108 - beach * 571-46 - beach * 494-67 - beach * abng220 - rivers and lakes * abng219 - rivers and lakes * abng119 - rivers and lakes * 668-33 - rivers and lakes * 376-94 - rivers and lakes * 559-139 - rivers and lakes * abwe120 - raindrops and puddles * wel_008 - raindrops and puddles * 227-27 - raindrops and puddles * 350-44 - raindrops and puddles * wel_015 - raindrops and puddles * wel_009 - raindrops and puddles * 438-93 - at my house * 261-70 - at my house * wel_016 - at my house * wel_001 - at my house * 452-44 - at my house * 567-142 - intro/at my house * abwe117 - at my house * abwe115 - at my house * wel_014 - ending * abwe101 - ending * 615-45 - ending * abwe107 - ending * 574-110 - ending * 574-112 - ending * 574-115 - ending * 656-15 - ending * 354-147 - ending * abng217 - ending * 632-79 - ending * 304-24 - ending Baby Galileo - Discovering the Sky (2003) * 611-15 - intro * abtl105 - intro * abtl118 - intro * abtl218 - intro * 279-73 - intro/stars * 335-48 - intro/stars * ev00174 - intro/planets * mr_00088784 - intro/galaxies/space/ending * 611-2 - sun * 320-37 - sun * 640-12 - sun * 611-29 - sun * 571-4 - sun * 611-34 - sun * 675-60 - clouds * 614-71 - moon * ev00166 - planets * ev00168 - planets Numbers Nursery (2003) * 680-65 - one * 652-11 - one * 389-44 - one * 247-97 - one * 494-63 - two * 567-12 - two * 403-9 - two * 569-40 - two * 354-9 - three Baby McDonald - A Day at the Farm (2004) * 344-11 - beginning * 628-8 - intro/farm * 451-74 - intro/animals/singalong * 389-115 - intro/ending * 610-114 - intro/animals/singalong * 706-20 - intro * 700-85 - intro * 631-29 - intro/planting the fields * 512-129 - intro * abfd114 - intro/food from the farm * 669-124 - intro * 681-64 - intro * 315-19 - intro/singalong * 368-24 - farm * 299-76 - farm * 389-135 - farm * 631-33 - farm * 415-136 - farm * 320-9 - farm * 662-60 - farm * 371-19 - farm * 452-48 - farm * 692-165 - farm * 389-117 - animals/singalong * 637-14 - animals/singalong * 306-124 - animals/singalong * 247-80 - animals/singalong * 707-93 - animals/singalong * 354-100 - animals/singalong * 315-15 - animals/singalong * 306-131 - animals * 306-130 - animals * 631-28 - planting the fields * 631-32 - planting the fields * 643-100 - planting the fields * 512-144 - planting the fields * wel_006 - planting the fields * abtp102 - planting the fields * 605-26 - planting the fields * abgr219 - planting the fields * 619-73 - planting the fields * 604-31 - planting the fields * 700-90 - food from the farm * 706-21 - food from the farm * 534-151 - food from the farm * bnd102433_01129020 - food from the farm * 74060099 - food from the farm * 74060107 - food from the farm * 700-94 - food from the farm * 700-93 - food from the farm * 692-60 - food from the farm/celebrating the harvest * 637-98 - celebrating the harvest * 650-131 - celebrating the harvest * 569-62 - celebrating the harvest * 227-106 - ending * 315-3 - ending * 389-138 - ending * 674-50 - ending * abtp107 - ending * 680-24 - ending * 512-131 - ending * 672-74 - ending * 389-128 - singalong * 319-44 - singalong * 478-28 - singalong * 316-48 - singalong * 685-15 - singalong Baby Da Vinci - From Head to Toe (2004) * 654-69 - eyes ( los ojos ) * 452-52 - ears ( las orejas ) * 232-70 - mouth ( la boca ) * 705-46 - mouth ( la boca ) * 364-108 - mouth ( la boca ) * 681-96 - mouth ( la boca ) * 582-28 - nose ( la nariz ) * 551-87 - nose ( la nariz ) * 571-140 - nose ( la nariz ) * 652-96 - face ( la cara ) * 364-95 - hands ( las manos )/ending * 593-68 - hands ( las manos ) * 584-25 - feet ( los pies ) * 364-47 - feet ( los pies ) Baby Noah - Animal Expedition (2004) * wel_013 - beginning * wel_008 - beginning * 398-3 - intro * 453-45 - intro * 582-16 - intro * 582-45 - intro * 706-1 - intro * 475-127 - intro * 475-141 - intro * 460-8 - intro * 629-119 - intro * 214-21 - intro/polar regions * 29-32 - intro * 567-18 - intro * 323-57 - intro * 663-136 - intro * 447-5 - savannah * 398-4 - savannah * 3-77 - savannah * 663-110 - savannah * 582-28 - savannah * 441-5 - savannah * 453-18 - savannah * 453-16 - savannah * 454-32 - savannah * 403-10 - savannah * 232-71 - savannah * 629-117 - savannah * 447-63 - savannah * 447-56 - savannah * 454-42 - savannah * 447-41 - savannah * 453-28 - savannah * 441-14 - savannah * 705-46 - savannah * 472612807 - savannah * 441-16 - savannah * 567-45 - rainforest and tropics * 559-108 - rainforest and tropics * 559-100 - rainforests and tropics * 559-107 - rainforest and tropics * 404-19 - rainforests and tropics * 447-101 - rainforests and tropics * 680-94 - rainforests and tropics * 404-59 - rainforests and tropics * 398-107 - rainforest and tropics * 354-70 - rainforests and tropics * 391-7 - ocean * abwe102 - ocean * 328-4 - ocean * 247-87 - ocean * 248-30 - ocean * 79-2 - ocean * 680-92 - outback * 475-138 - outback * 475-143 - outback * 475-144 - outback * 475-132 - outback * 475-127 - outback * 475-120 - outback * 354-41 - outback * 475-148 - outback * 454-107 - outback * 454-109 - outback * 84-41 - polar regions * 466-87 - polar regions * 354-17 - polar regions * 559-128 - polar regions * 559-132 - polar regions * 455-29 - ending * 663-137 - ending * 663-129 - ending * 582-30 - ending * 447-31 - ending * 453-33 - ending * 84-73 - ending * 706-72 - ending * 466-21 - ending * 475-124 - ending Baby Monet - Discovering the Seasons (2005) * 718-126 - intro * 718-127 - intro * 718-116 - intro * 675-60 - intro * abtf206 - intro/seasons dance party * 636-58 - intro * 290-39 - intro/fall/seasons dance party * 251-81 - intro/winter * 718-125 - intro * 718-100 - intro * 718-102 - intro * 718-104 - intro * 718-101 - intro * abtf215 - spring/ending * abuw104 - spring * 289-159 - spring * abuw118 - spring/ending * 569-99 - spring * 700-45 - spring * 668-36 - spring * 605-22 - spring * 692-155 - spring * abtf207 - spring * abtf225 - spring * 605-65 - spring * abtf211 - spring * abtp123 - spring * 142306035 - spring * abbr128 - spring * 559-138 - spring * 350-86 - spring * abks107 - spring/ending * abks102 - spring * abtf201 - spring * 643-76 - spring * 370-28 - summer * abvsf112 - summer/seasons dance party * 350-15 - summer/seasons dance party * 739-116 - summer * absfl115 - summer * abuw113 - summer * 261-44 - summer * 415-83 - summer * abng206 - summer * 580-73 - summer * abvsf102 - fall * abvsf119 - fall/ending * 619-32 - fall * abvsf121 - fall/seasons dance party * 739-124 - fall/ending * 344-30 - fall * 680-64 - fall * 719-104 - fall * abng223 - fall * abvws108 - winter * abct112 - winter * 691-41 - winter * abvws107 - winter/ending * 351-35 - winter * 351-32 - winter * abct110 - winter * 686970841 - winter * 656-56 - winter * 351-106 - winter * abng227 - winter * abtf222 - seasons dance party * 718-124 - seasons dance party * abvws101 - seasons dance party * abks136 - ending * abks138 - ending * abspf105 - ending * 739-118 - ending * 625-116 - ending * 739-126 - ending * 351-82 - ending Baby Wordsworth - First Words Around the House (2005) * 681434447 - intro * 474-90 - intro * 682936081 - intro * 677-86 - intro * 760-57 - intro * 484-12 - kitchen/ending * 593-24 - kitchen * 569-15 - kitchen * 684063571 - kitchen * 657-76 - kitchen * 678-119 - playroom * 593-13 - playroom * 715-55 - playroom * 523-63 - yard * 681434307 - yard * 452-56 - yard/ending * 682-62 - yard * 414-92 - yard * 729-19 - yard * 235-3 - yard * 592-11 - yard * 558-101 - yard * 501-18 - living room * 501-20 - living room * 564-24 - living room * 683-30 - living room * 677-88 - living room * 367-59 - living room * 682898741 - bedroom * 564-116 - bedroom/ending * 452-7 - bedroom * 749-47 - bedroom * 569-152 - bedroom * 676-94 - bedroom * 760-46 - ending * 682898743 - ending * 760-84 - ending * 681434441 - ending * 684063555 - ending * 593-12 - ending * 682935817 - ending * 760-61 - ending On the Go (2005) * 461493285 - intro/trains * 336-9 - intro/on water * 698-115 - intro/ending * 788-68 - intro * 603-77 - intro/in air * 770-8 - intro/in air * 338-33 - intro/on water * 665109857 - intro/trains * 674-98 - intro/on land * 682-100 - intro/on land * 505-61 - on land * 523-53 - on land * 524-128 - on land * 692-9 - on land * 452-50 - on land/ending * 587-110 - on land * 681434389 - on land * 681434393 - on land * 223-55 - on land * 701-115 - on land * 686-66 - on land * 272-47 - on land * 316-16 - trains * 272-73 - trains * 337-13 - on water * 455-77 - on water * 551-63 - on water * 705-98 - on water * 767-44 - on water * 692-98 - on water * 154-34 - on water * 789-16 - on water * 468-47 - on water * 368-59 - on water * 316-25 - in air * 489-165 - in air * 315-63 - in air * 524-142 - in air * 315-66 - in air * 166-63 - in air * 329-75 - in air * 166-13 - in air * 647-60 - in air * 788-69 - in air * 749-12 - in air * 722-83 - in air * 681434439 - in air * 755-75 - in air * 709-18 - in air * 709-35 - in air * 505-57 - ending * 736-32 - ending Meet The Orchestra - First Instruments (2006) * 152-93 - Intro * 152-98 - Brass Section/ending * 152-94 - Brass Section Baby's Favourite Places - First Words Around Town (2006) * 682936071 - intro * 783-19 - intro * 587-124 - intro * 664-33 - intro * 654-6 - intro/main street * 673069795 - intro * 574-24 - intro * 523-64 - intro * 482-114 - intro * 781-104 - intro * 416-70 - intro/my street * 584-57 - intro * 819-12 - my street/ending * 483-14 - my street * ablm208 - my street * 682-84 - my street * 657-105 - my street/ending * 812-75 - my street * rkt043-55 - my street * 587-99 - my street * 795-11 - my street * 452-65 - my street * 783-38 - my street/ending * 724-52 - my street * rbrp_0003 - my street/ending * 819-19 - my street * 781-103 - my street * 1B03870_0035 - my street * 574-9 - my street * 539-17 - the park * 647-49 - the park * 282-9 - the park/ending * abks132 - the park * redbp00014-006 - the park * 681434499 - the park * 194-9 - the park/ending * 221-37 - the park/ending * 681-48 - the park * abfl129 - the park * 812-125 - the park * 791-18 - the park * redbp00004-005 - the park/ending * 483-75 - main street * 765-85 - main street * 660427709 - main street * 660427715 - main street * 242-60 - main street/ending * 655-26 - main street * 501-10 - main street * 501-9 - main street * 469-77 - main street * 283-32 - main street/ending * 660427797 - main street * 722-104 - main street * 724-3 - main street * 483-97 - main street * 721-55 - main street * 722-106 - main street/ending * 397-46 - main street * 738-1 - main street * 552-37 - main street * aa054356 - main street * 795-34 - main street/ending * 671-109 - main street/ending * 764-57 - main street * 779-3 - main street Baby's First Moves (2006) * 571-43 - first steps * 141823453 - first steps * 818-44 - first steps * 559-136 - first steps * 678-113 - first steps * 367-43 - let's play * 654-68 - let's play/ending * 631-38 - let's play * 731-58 - let's play * 759-22 - let's move * 466-13 - let's move * 364-47 - let's move * 404-21 - let's move * 364-52 - ending My First Signs (2007) * redbp00014-014 - intro * 635-61 - intro * 558-82 - intro/bed time * 829-18 - family/ending * 654-83 - family * 364-53 - family * 654-82 - family * 653-128 - family * 678-116 - family * rel-bmj007sr-026 - family/ending * redbp00014-028 - family * 438-67 - family * 654-76 - family * 812-27 - meal time * 863-103 - meal time * abks118 - meal time * 452-51 - meal time * 847-3 - meal time * 449-30 - meal time * rel-bmj007sr-052 - meal time * 449-31 - meal time * 852-74 - meal time * rkt032-16 - meal time/ending * redbp00004-017 - play * 681434309 - play * 681434321 - play * abks113 - play * 729-19 - play * 364-18 - play * 364-102 - play * 332-32 - play/ending * 364-11 - play * rkt043-11 - play * 829-20 - bed time/ending * rbrp_0006 - bed time * 470-64 - bed time * 501-10 - bed time * dv1570030 - bed time * 829-48 - bed time * 829-46 - bed time * 558-83 - intro/bed time * 851-90 - bed time * 739-127 - ending * 678-96 - ending * 731-83 - ending Discovering Shapes (2007) * 398-115 - circle * 767-53 - circle * ev01753 - circle * 143229654 - circle/ending * 678-82 - circle/intro * 315-5 - oval/intro * 632-31 - triangle/intro * 658378173 - square * 630-10 - square/intro * 755-41 - rectangle/intro * 241-41 - rectangle/ending * 1003-51 - rectangle * 730-95 - rectangle/ending * 489-102 - ending Lullaby Time (2007) * 653-123 * 678-116 * abvfl114 * 557-62 * abge102 * abuw129 * abuw112 * abs0028 * abs0025 * abng124 * abng223 * 332-17 * abng210 * abng122 * tritrb28001 * 851-90 * 678-115 * 584-41 * abng215 * abng102 * abng112 * abng104 * abng121 * abng206 Baby's First Sounds - Discoveries for Little Ears (2008) * 759-34 * 569-57 * jptv0028913 * tritrb28007 * 705-46 * abks110 World Music (2009) * 475-145 - Australia World Animal Adventure (2009) * 823-81 - intro * 567-35 - intro * 813-20 - Africa * 79361477 - Africa * 79361465 - Africa * 82664447 - South America * 82977375 - Asia * abdf142 - North America Animals Around Me - Discovery Kit (2010) * 389-129 - intro * 247-86 - intro * 247-80 - intro * 454-67 - intro * 88-96 - intro * 466-53 - intro * 389-141 - intro * 142306140 - intro * 367-83 - dog * 143241615 - dog * 1366-48 - dog * 569-195 - dog * 354-115 - dog * 389-55 - dog * 559-141 - dog * 314-75- cat * 367-59 - cat * 247-97 - bird * 567-40 - bird * 441-70 - bird * 454-124 - bug * 559-136 - bug * 142426393 - bug * 289-59 - bug * 454-125 - bug * 142426359 - bug * 1424306127 - bug * 142360169 - bug * 454-128 - bug * 454-138 - bug * 354-125 - rabbit * 354-126 - rabbit * 142359977 - mouse * 142359978 - mouse * 142359972 - mouse * 567-28 - frog * 559-135 - frog * 247-42 - duck * 559-137 - duck * 454-69 - duck * 299-89 - duck * 344-11 - farm * 389-138 - farm * 681-64 - farm * 451-74 - farm * 700-85 - farm * 512-131 - farm * 706-20 - farm * 389-120 - cow * 662-49 - horse * 367-111 - horse * 354-105 - horse * 306-124 - pig * 142426261 - pig * 143241608 - pig * 94682996 - chicken * 94683018 - chicken * 101300750 - chicken * 247-65 - ending * 748-52 - ending * 454-137 - ending * 451-77 - ending * 26-16 - ending * 83064499 - ending * 559-137 - ending Wild Animal Safari - Discovery Kit (2010) * 420-59 - intro * 1B02409_0002 - intro * 419-74 - intro * 354-81 - intro * 441-5 - intro * 447-64 - intro * 420-60 - intro * 559-118 - intro * 1B03799_0001 - intro * 629-113 - bear * 629-111 - deer * 475-145 - animals/ending * 1B02191_0002 - savanna * 582-28 - elephant * 141823751 - elephant * 149112897 - elephant * 141823453 - elephant * 141823459 - elephant * 398-8 - giraffe * 582-62 - giraffe * 398-9 - giraffe * 454-27 - lion * 453-6 - lion * 141823780 - lion * 149112883 - lion * 454-32 - lion * 149112723 - lion * 453-18 - lion * 144471968 - tiger * 567-23 - monkey * 441-37 - monkey * 567-25 - monkey * 567-37 - parrot * 398-107 - ending * 323-96 - ending Neptune's Oceans - Discovery Kit (2011) * 466-13 - intro/dolphin * 494-65 - intro * 636-58 - Beach * 739-118 - Beach * 782-75 - fish * 224-127 - fish * 367-126 - fish * 248-32 - dolphin * 391-41 - dolphin * 103120939 - dolphin * 103120948 - dolphin * abwe103a - After the Music Videos * 247-87 - Coral Reef * 629-119 - polar bear World of Rhythm - Discovery Kit (2011) * abks133 - intro List of Stock Footage Used in Little Einsteins Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure (A.K.A Little Einsteins: Our Huge Adventure) (2005) * 411-20 - Caterpillar eating a leaf * 686970747 - leaves * 411-3 - Caterpillar eating a leaf * 686976103 - The Musical Tree of Many Colors * 88-70 - Metamorphosis * 88-72 - Metamorphosis * 88-75 - Metamorphosis * 88-83 - Metamorphosis * 615-3 - Niagara Falls * 615-44 - Niagara Falls * 559-56 - Niagara Falls * 749-51 - Niagara Falls * 684815677 - Niagara Falls * 684815671 - Niagara Falls * ev01113 - Niagara Falls * 686976303 - Niagara Falls * 754-38 - New York City * 372-3 - Hills * 624-67 - Gateway Arch * 597-91 - Gateway Arch * 418-5 - Big Butterfly Family Party * 418-6 - Big Butterfly Family Party The Birthday Balloons * 372-23 - rainforest * 433-23 - rainforest * 686968265 - rainforest * 214-21 - penguins * 84-41 - penguins * 354-7 - penguins * 354-9 - penguins * 354-2 - penguins * 354-8 - penguins * 354-15 - penguins The Christmas Wish * 479-58 - Himalaya Mountains * 460-7 - Mount Everest Little Einsteins: O Yes, O Yes, It's Springtime * 368-23 - Spring * 618-77 - Autumn * 686976211 - clouds ( Summer ) * dv621017 - Spring * ev01750 - Spring * 777-2 - Spring * 765-56 - Spring * ev01778 - Spring Little Einsteins: The Incredible Shrinking Adventure * 686460097 - flowers Duck Duck June * 559-137 - baby duck * 559-138 - mother duck Rocket Safari * 441-16 - Hippos Little Einsteins: The Treasure Behind The Little Red Door * 772-67 - Kiholo Bay * 772-69 - Kiholo Bay Little Einsteins: Flight of the Instrument Fairies * 629-119 - Polar Bear List of Stock Footage Used in Little Einsteins Promos and About Little Einsteins Promo Note: This Only Contains the Stock Footage Not Used in the Show Little Einsteins Itself * abcf220 (Little Einsteins: Our Big Huge Adventure (A.K.A Little Einsteins: Our Huge Adventure) (2005 Trailer Promo) (On the Baby Wordsworth VHS and DVD, and On the Go 2005 DVD and VHS)/(About Little Einsteins Promo) * abcf204 (About Little Einsteins Promo) * abcf213 (About Little Einsteins Promo) * abcf214 (About Little Einsteins Promo) History In 1995, Mark Getty and Chief Executive Officer Jonathan Klein co-founded Getty Investments LLC. Mark Getty is the company's chairman. In September 1997, Getty Communications, as it was called at the time, merged with PhotoDisc, Inc. to form Getty Images. In April 2003, Getty Images entered into a partnership with Agence France-Presse (AFP) to market each other's images. Getty Images acquired the Michael Ochs Archives in February 2007. The Michael Ochs Archives were described by The New York Times as "the premier source of musician photography in the world". In 2008, the private equity firm Hellman & Friedman (H&F) acquired Getty Images. In 2012, H&F put Getty up for sale. As of the ensuing sale to Carlyle Group, the company was said to have an archive that included 80 million stills and illustrations. The company was acquired by the Getty family in 2018. In 2015, Jonathan Klein became the company's chairman and Dawn Airey was hired as chief executive officer (CEO) of Getty Images. Acquisitions Since its formation, Getty Images has pursued an aggressive programme of acquisition, buying up many privately owned agencies that had built up the stock photography industry, from small family-run firms to larger agencies. By 1999 it had acquired one of the largest agencies, Tony Stone Images; the online art seller Art.com; the sports photography agency Allsport; the market leader in the Benelux and Scandinavia: Word View (1996, from Mr. Bert Blokhuis, four offices, for undisclosed sum); journalistic specialists Liaison Agency; Newsmakers the first digital news photo agency; Online USA, a specialist in celebrity shots; and the Hulton Press Library, the former archive of the British photojournalistic magazine Picture Post. The Hulton collection was sold by the BBC to Brian Deutsch in 1988, when it was renamed Hulton Deutsch. In 1996, the Hulton collection was sold on once more, this time purchased by Getty Images and renamed Hulton Getty. With the acquisition of the Hulton library, Getty Images took ownership of the rights to some 15 million photographs from the British press archives dating back to the Nineteenth Century. Hulton Getty also included photographs from the Keystone Collection, as well as images by notable photographers such as Bert Hardy, Bill Brandt, Weegee and Ernst Haas. Getty has branched out into stock audio, music and sound effects. And also video with the acquisition of EyeWire and Energy Film Library. Getty has partnered with other companies including Slidely for companies and advertisers to use the Getty Images video library of around 2 million videos. In 2000, Getty acquired one of its main competitors, Archive Photos of New York (a division of The Image Bank), for US$183 million. The Archive Photos library was combined with the Hulton Getty collection to form a new subsidiary, Hulton Archive. Archive Photos had been formed in 1990 from the merger of Pictorial Parade (est. 1935) and Frederick Lewis Stock Photos (est. 1938), two well-established US photo agencies. Their collections included archive images from The New York Times, Metronome and George Eastman House, and works by photographers such as Ruth Orkin, Anacleto Rapping, Deborah Feingold, Murray Garrett, Nat Fein and John Filo. Further acquisitions followed, with the purchase in 2004 of image.net for US$20 million. On February 9, 2006, the microstock photo website iStockphotowas acquired by Getty Images for US$50 million. In 2007, Getty successfully purchased its largest competitor, MediaVast, for $207 million. The acquisition gave Getty Images control of WireImage (Entertainment, creative, and sports photography), FilmMagic (fashion and red carpet photography), and Contour Photos (portrait and studio photography). Getty Images also acquired other subsidiaries, including Master Delegates, which includes Isifa Image Service in Prague and Laura Ronchi in Italy. In 2008, Getty purchased Redferns Music Picture Library, the music photo library built up by British jazz photographer David Redfern. Corporate ownership and management. On October 23, 2008, Getty Images announced their intention to buy Jupitermedia's online images division, Jupiterimages, for $96 million in cash. The sale went ahead in February 2009; Jupiterimages (including the sites stock.xchng and StockXpert) is now a wholly owned subsidiary of Getty. Jupitermedia, now trading as WebMediaBrands, continues its Internet publishing business, which they didn't sell to Getty Images. On January 25, 2016, Corbis announced that it had sold its image licensing business, including the Corbis Images, Corbis Motion and Veer libraries and their associated assets, to an affiliate of Visual China Group—Getty's exclusive distributor in China. Concurrently, it was announced that VCG would, after a transition period, license distribution and marketing of the Corbis library outside of China to Getty. The firm will also manage Corbis's physical archives. In February 2008, it was announced that Getty Images would be acquired by the private equity firm Hellman & Friedman in a transaction valued at an estimated US$2.4 billion. On July 2, 2008, Getty Images announced the completion of its acquisition. Getty Images common stock ceased trading on the New York Stock Exchange at the close of the acquisition and was delisted from the NYSE.24 In 2012, H&F engaged investment bankers to sell the company. While a price of $4 billion was initially discussed, in August when the private equity firm Carlyle Group emerged as the likely acquirer, the price under consideration was said to be $3.3–3.4 billion. CVC Capital Partners Ltd. was also said to have been bidding but had yet to top Carlyle's price. The sale to Carlyle thereafter was announced at $3.3 billion, with co-founders Getty and Klein and the Getty family all carrying their investments over into the new ownership structure. Getty continues to serve as chairman and Klein as chief executive. In September 2018, the Getty family announced it would acquire majority stake in the company from Carlyle Group. Copyright enforcement and controversy An image available at Getty Images, displaying a watermark with "Getty Images", the author's name, and a file-ID number. This watermark exists on all images on Getty Images when previewing the images, to prevent copyright infringement. Beginning in 2008, Getty Images has created controversy for its methods of pursuing copyright enforcement on behalf of its photographers. Rather than pursue a policy of sending "cease and desist" notices, Getty typically mails a demand letter that claims substantial monetary damages from owners of websites it believes infringed on their photographers' copyrights. Getty commonly tries to intimidate website owners by sending collection agents, even though a demand letter does not create a debt. One photographer noted, "Courts don't like to be used as a means of extortion." In one case, Getty sent a church in Lichfield, Staffordshire, a £6,000 bill for photographs it used on its website, apparently placed there by a church volunteer. In this case, the church offered to pay Getty what it thought was a reasonable amount. The diocese's communications director said: The Guardian described other instances in which Getty or other stock photo businesses dropped a claim when a website owner refused to pay and hired a lawyer. A law firm was quoted as saying: "Once we get involved generally Getty does back off." In 2009, Oscar Michelen, a New York attorney who focuses on such damages claims, said: "The damages they're requesting aren't equal to the copyright infringement," and "there's no law that says definitively what images are worth in the digital age." He called Getty's effort to assess four-figure fines "a legalized form of extortion". In an effort to combat online copyright infringement, in March 2014 Getty Images made over 35 million images available free for non-commercial online use via embedding with attribution and a link back to the Getty Images website. According to Getty Images executive Craig Peters, "The principle is to turn what's infringing use with good intentions, turning that into something that's valid licensed use with some benefits going back to the photographer". On February 15, 2018, Google Images' interface was modified in order to meet the terms of a settlement and licensing partnership with Getty. The "View image" button (a deep link to the image itself on its source server) was removed from image thumbnails. This change is intended to discourage users from directly viewing the full-sized image (although doing so using a browser's context menu on the embedded thumbnail is not frustrated), and encourage them to view the image in its appropriate context (which may also include attribution and copyright information) on its respective web page. The "Search by image" button has also been downplayed, as reverse image search can be used to find higher-resolution copies of copyrighted images. Google also agreed to make the copyright disclaimer within the interface more prominent. Copyright infringement lawsuits In 2009, Car-Freshner Corp. filed a lawsuit against Getty Images in U.S. Federal Court, Northern District New York (Case 7:09-cv-01252-GTS -GHL). Car-Freshner claimed that Getty Images had in its catalog photos that included the famous "tree-shaped" trademarked car fresheners. In 2011, Getty Images attempted to have the case dismissed by Jm Antolin, but its motion was denied. In 2012, Getty Images agreed to settle by paying $100,000 to Car-Freshener Corp., but admitted no wrongdoing. In September 2013, Avril Nolan brought a $450,000 suit against Getty Images. Nolan alleged that Getty Images improperly let her image be used in advertisements that depicted her as HIV-positive. She claimed the ad's depiction of her as HIV-positive (she is not) hurt her personal and professional relationships and caused her emotional distress. In March 2014 a judge ruled the lawsuit will be taken to court rather than dismissed. Getty Images settled with Nolan in January 2015. In November 2013, Getty and Agence France-Presse were ordered to pay $1.2 million compensation to freelance photojournalist Daniel Morel for using his images posted on Twitter related to the 2010 Haiti earthquake without his permission, in violation of copyright and Twitter's terms of service. In July 2016, Getty was sued, unsuccessfully, for over $1 billion by Carol Highsmith, an American photographer notable for donating her 100,000+ image collection, royalty-free, to the Library of Congress, when Highsmith found that Getty has been selling unauthorized licenses of her work (an instance of copyfraud). Carol Highsmith found out about this when she received a letter from a law firm representing Getty demanding $120 for displaying her pictures on a personal website of hers. In August 2016, Zuma Press, an independent press agency, filed suit against Getty for alleged copyright violations and unauthorized licensing of more than 47,000 images. Claiming copyright over public domain content Getty Images has continued the practice that Corbis (whose license it acquired in 2016) has been criticized for of claiming copyright, watermarking and selling images that are in public domain, including images related to The Holocaust like the Warsaw Ghetto boy photo or the Polish cavalry in Sochaczew photograph. Prestige Grant The Getty Images Prestige Grant is awarded to two commercial photographers to realise a dream project, awarding them US$15,000 and $7,500 respectively. The first recipients, in 2015, were Lisa Barnard and Andy Lo Po. Trivia * In the Paramount 90th Anniversary Feature Presentation Logo, They Used a Cloud Stock Footage from Getty Images, and the Cloud Stock Footage was abcf117 (A.K.A Aerial cloud footage shot from the nose of a Learjet.) by ArtBeats Inc. (Also Available on Shutterstock and Pond5), On Shutterstock it was called: Flying between cloud layers, and on Pond5 it was called as: Three Distinct Layers Of Clouds Can Be Seen As The Camera Takes A Leisurely * A Lot of Stock Footage from Getty Images were also seen in Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants * One of the Stock Footage from Meet the Orchestra - First Instruments were seen in other media like for example: 152-98, which it was also seen in the Fox Family Channel's March 2000 Commercial Break for the 2000 Commercial for Pokemon Stadium for the Nintendo 64 External links * https://www.gettyimages.ca/creative-video?preserve-scope=true Link to Getty Images's Official Website * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pS1nv12sNxg Link to The 2000 Commercial of Pokemon Stadium for the Nintendo 64 with One of the Stock Footage from Meet the Orchestra - First Instruments (2006) at 0:04 * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=095WQPXO0yE&t=402s Link to the Fox Family Channel's March 2000 Commercial Break for the 2000 Commercial for Pokemon Stadium for the Nintendo 64, The Commercial Appears at 7:07, and the Stock Footage from Meet The Orchestra - First Instruments (2006) Appears at 7:10, and the Commercial itself repeats again at 36:52, and the Stock Footage from Meet the Orchestra - First Instruments repeats again at 36:55 Category:Baby Einstein Company Partners Category:Disney's Little Einsteins Category:Little Einsteins Partners